


the together kind of alone

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum bats the condom away, and somehow, it's even more surprising than earlier when he'd saidyou should fuck me.





	the together kind of alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime during got7's japanese tour that took place in may 2017!! it. pretty much just gets right in there w the smut immediately cool

Youngjae’s eyes flicker upwards when he feels a hand in his hair. He’d been concentrating, his mouth stretched around Jaebum’s cock, and now, it seems that Jaebum wants to be looked at, too. Jaebum’s beautiful like this: lying back on their hotel bed with his legs spread and Youngjae between them, his skin flushed darker, his eyes dark too and full of want. Youngjae could feel Jaebum’s gaze on him when he was looking down, but now, as their eyes meet, it’s all the more intense. Jaebum seems to think so as well: in the quiet of the room – no noise but the slick sound of Youngjae’s mouth and the occasional soft rustle of sheets – Jaebum gasps. 

“Fuck,” he says, his voice so gentle for such a harsh word. His fingers curl in Youngjae’s hair and Youngjae just hums in response, unable to do anything else with his mouth full. The added sensation makes Jaebum moan, his kiss-swollen lips parting even more. “Yeah, that’s it.” 

Youngjae sucks harder, takes him just that bit deeper, wanting absolutely everything that Jaebum’s willing to let him have. It’s been too long since they’ve had the time to do this, what with him moving out of the dorm and busy comeback schedules and now touring. They’ve finally got it, though, even if they had to go all the way to Japan for it, and Youngjae plans to make the most of every second. He tightens his hand around Jaebum’s dick and jerks what’s left of it, what isn’t in his mouth, and Jaebum reaches down with his other hand to touch Youngjae’s face. Like this, it’s impossible to even think about looking away from Jaebum – not that Youngjae wants to. It used to make him feel flustered, being the centre of attention like this, knowing that all Jaebum’s thinking about is him, but now he lives for it, loves how Jaebum watches him. It shows that there’s nothing between them that has to be second guessed. 

Jaebum’s hand is actually cupping Youngjae’s face now, cradling his cheek like he’s something precious, thumb brushing down Youngjae’s cheekbone. He opens his mouth again, wetting his lips before he speaks, and– 

“You should fuck me.” 

Youngjae’s eyes widen. He swears he could have almost choked on Jaebum’s cock. He pulls off, panting a little. To say the least, he’s shocked. Definitely not disappointed, just – surprised. Jaebum’s fucked him some countless number of times. Youngjae fucking Jaebum, though – that’s rare. Youngjae could probably count how many times that’s happened on his fingers. On just one hand, even. 

“You want that?” he asks after a moment, blinking up at Jaebum. 

“I do,” Jaebum answers. “Do you?” 

“Of course. I just…” 

“Didn’t expect it?” Jaebum grins, and Youngjae shakes his head. No, he didn’t. There’s already a bottle of lube with them on the bed, out there specifically so they wouldn’t have to deal with rooting around in their luggage in what’s meant to be the heat of the moment. Jaebum chucks it down to Youngjae. “Come on. Open me up.” 

Youngjae picks up the bottle and waits as Jaebum shifts around so Youngjae can reach to do what he’s been asked. He gets his fingers slick and moves his hand down, exchanging one more glance – one that’s so full of love and trust – with Jaebum before pressing one finger in. 

“Is this OK?” he wonders, sliding his finger in slowly, and Jaebum makes this _noise,_ all soft and choked and breathy. Youngjae waits for Jaebum’s nod before moving again. 

“Fine,” Jaebum says, though he grits his teeth when Youngjae pushes in deeper. “Just – give me some time to get used to it again?” 

Youngjae hums in agreement and carries on slowly, inserting a second finger when Jaebum asks for it. Jaebum’s even harder now, almost unbelievably so: Youngjae’s eyes wander to his dick, to where the head is flushed and wet with precome and Youngjae’s spit. He takes it back in his hand again and leans in close. 

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asks, but he breaks off into a moan when Youngjae’s mouth is on his cock again. One of his hands returns to Youngjae’s hair and lightly pets him, probably too taken by the sudden jolt of pleasure when Youngjae’s fingers find his prostate to do much else. “Oh, fuck. _Youngjae.”_  

There’d be a smug smile on Youngjae’s face if Jaebum wasn’t in his mouth. He just keeps on working his fingers in and out of Jaebum, keeps his mouth busy on Jaebum’s cock, listening to the sounds Jaebum makes: low groans, curses under his breath, little satisfied pants. Youngjae pushes in a third finger and waits. 

“Now,” Jaebum says eventually. “I’m ready – I’ll be OK now.” 

Youngjae pulls his mouth back first, and then his fingers. He reaches to where they’d left the lube earlier, to the condom on top of the duvet. He’s about to unwrap it, but Jaebum – Jaebum just bats the condom away. Somehow, it’s even more surprising than earlier when he’d said _you should fuck me._  

“No?” Youngjae wonders, and Jaebum shakes his head. 

“Just want you,” he says, and Youngjae’s heart throbs at the words, at the soft smile on Jaebum’s face. 

“OK,” says Youngjae. He slicks up his cock as quickly as he can and sets the lube aside. “You can have me.” 

Jaebum lifts his legs, inviting Youngjae to lean in even closer, and Youngjae lets his hands settle on Jaebum’s thighs as he lines himself up. He takes a breath, shoots a smile down at Jaebum, and slowly – carefully – pushes in. 

_“Yes.”_ Even at just that, just one somewhat tentative thrust, Jaebum looks so lost in it, sounds so blissed out. “That’s so good, Youngjae-yah. Too, too good.” 

It is. It really is. There’s something about this that’s so different to just about everything else, Youngjae thinks: hotter and tighter than Jaebum’s hand around his cock, more intimate than Jaebum’s mouth. Especially more intimate like this, fucking him bare, no condom in the way. They’ve only done this once before, and that time it was Jaebum inside of Youngjae, and while there wasn’t really all that much of a physical difference, the trust and commitment it displayed made it so, so special. And now’s the same. 

Youngjae thrusts in again, again-again-again, getting a rhythm started. Beneath him, Jaebum gasps, rocking his hips up to meet Youngjae’s pace. It takes a moment, but then they’re working in perfect harmony, a rhythmic push and pull fuelled by their want and need for each other. 

Jaebum’s hands reach up, one stroking Youngjae’s face, the other threading through his hair. 

“So good,” he repeats again. They’re so close to each other: Youngjae swears he can see every flutter of eyelashes, could probably count them if he looked for long enough. 

“You’ve said.” 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Jaebum smiles, fingers tangling tighter in Youngjae’s hair. “I was going to say how good it is to finally get to spend time with you. Alone.” 

“The together kind of alone,” Youngjae says, pushing his hips forward a little harder. Jaebum’s head sinks back against the pillows some more and he groans, freshly dyed black hair fanning out against the clean white cotton. “Just the two of us.” 

Jaebum’s still smiling, his grin bright and his face flushed even darker now. He licks at his lips and nods, the noises that escape his mouth so soft, so gorgeous. Youngjae wishes he could bottle it all up somehow, this glorious image that’s only his to see. As much as he likes his own free time, as willing as he is to spend it on his own, as independent as he wants to show himself to be, there’s this, too. Being with Jaebum, being _inside_ of Jaebum, as rarely as it happens. There’s this, too, and Youngjae savours every second of it. 

“Just us.” Jaebum’s legs wrap around Youngjae’s waist, pulling him closer, holding him there. Youngjae just lets it happen, taking the hint when Jaebum angles his head to the side, leaning down to kiss Jaebum’s neck. “Oh, that’s it.” He shudders underneath Youngjae – under the heat of his mouth, the pure warmth of his whole body – and moans again, low and heavenly. 

Youngjae doesn’t speak, just gives Jaebum more, everything Jaebum usually gives him when it’s the two of them like this. Jaebum’s so good to him, so thorough, so loving. It’s only right that Youngjae’s the same for him in return. He hopes he is. He really, really hopes so. 

Jaebum’s hands move, his arms winding around Youngjae’s neck. His grip’s only loose, only light, but Youngjae still feels like he could melt like this, like even just the touch of Jaebum’s fingertips would add something to the sensation. He pulls back from where he’d been leaning in close to Jaebum’s neck; Jaebum catches Youngjae’s mouth with his own almost automatically. It’s a long, slow kiss – the perfect wet heat of their tongues and not much else. No teeth, no insistence. Just warmth, just the gentle humming sound Jaebum makes against Youngjae’s mouth. 

“Love you,” Jaebum pants out when they break apart. His arms and legs both tighten around Youngjae. “Fuck, Youngjae. I love you so much.” 

It’s something Jaebum rarely gets to say, something that’s always been such a risk for so many reasons. Hearing it slip out so easily has Youngjae kissing him again, has Youngjae needing a moment to gather a response. 

“I love you, too,” seems to be the best he can do, though it barely even begins to cover everything he’d want to say to Jaebum if he could. He can hear how breathless he is as he says it, can feel his heart beating loud and quick and heavy in his chest. “Jaebum-hyung, please.” 

“Please what?” Jaebum smirks, wicked, teasing. “You’re the one on top.” 

“Let me touch you,” Youngjae says, murmuring the words against Jaebum’s mouth, sneaking in another brief kiss before continuing. “Let me get you off.” 

“Of course.” Jaebum unravels his arms from around Youngjae so Youngjae can reach between them. “How could I refuse that?” 

Jaebum’s dick lies hard against his stomach, precome leaking onto his sweaty skin. Youngjae wraps a hand around it and keeps pushing his hips forward, driving deeper into Jaebum, the rhythm steady and even. Below him, Jaebum groans. _Yes_ _._ He sounds like he’s nearly there: Youngjae knows exactly what noises to listen out for. His hand works a little faster, not bothering to match the pace to that of his hips. He wants to make Jaebum come, wants to make him feel good, wants him to have what he deserves. Jaebum’s his strong leader, his thoughtful hyung, his caring boyfriend. He’s so much to Youngjae, so much that it would probably be enough to be satisfied with meaning half of that to Jaebum in return – except he doesn’t have to. 

Youngjae doesn’t have to, because he knows he means just the same to Jaebum in return. He knows Jaebum loves him, knows it from silent gestures and careful words, from both firm and gentle touches. He knows it when Jaebum cries out his name, his eyes fluttering shut as he moans out his pleasure. Youngjae just watches, transfixed. Seeing Jaebum like this is a privilege, a luxury, something he knows he’s lucky to get to have. It’s pure art. 

“Your turn,” Jaebum says. He traces a finger down Youngjae’s neck, over the sweat that’s dripping. “Come on, Youngjae-yah. Come for me.” 

Youngjae nods. He can feel it – it’s just a matter of waiting now, of carrying on the movement of his hips until the sparks underneath his skin flicker into the strongest, most perfect flame. 

“Jaebum-hyung,” he says, his voice shaking as he finally comes, filling Jaebum up. 

“That’s it.” There’s a hand in Youngjae’s hair, still ever so slightly trembling. Jaebum sounds wrecked, sounds beautiful. “Let me hear you.” 

Youngjae does, not holding anything back. He shudders and groans in Jaebum’s arms, still fucking into him with short, sharp thrusts. Even now, he doesn’t want to waste a second of this, of getting to be inside Jaebum. 

A moment later, Youngjae stops, collapsing forward, relaxing his whole body, pressing his face to Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum strokes through Youngjae’s hair until he gets his breath back; Youngjae shifts around so he can pull out. 

“Stay here,” Jaebum says when he does, holding out his arms. Youngjae takes the invitation eagerly, getting comfortable beside Jaebum, their heads close together. They probably need to shower off. Definitely need to, in fact, considering that Youngjae just came inside of Jaebum, but that can wait. Right now, all Youngjae wants is to live in this moment, warm and safe with Jaebum’s forehead pressed to his. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading everyone - you can also come and find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, where i am pretty much Always Willing and Eager to talk fic!!


End file.
